


Without the Other Half

by fallingshannon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, without Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: Maybe she should’ve done this or that to prevent his death but the past couldn’t be changed. Ladybug, Marinette, now had to live with what those actions caused and hope for a day she doesn’t feel so empty.





	Without the Other Half

"My Lady, I will always be here by your side. Through thick and thin."   
Day after day, it gets harder. It feels as though the weight of the world is settling onto my lungs and the wounds that once were inflicted to him are now living on my heart. Every passing minute, every passing second, I miss him more than ever. But the past cannot be changed no matter how much we may want it to.   
Sure the days seem to get harder but there will come a time where everything will settle. The pain that inhabits my chest will be gone. For him, I must get stronger. For him, I won't let the days past and the happy moments fade.   
Sure there was once a time where love seemed to conquer all and we ruled above the clouds in a kingdom of our own. But that unfortunate day came and I was no where to protect him. I was an idiot. I was a damn fool. Every day is a series of 'What if's. What if I didn't follow Volpina's illusion. What if I used my lucky charm. What if... What if... What if...  
My Chat, my love, Adrien Agreste is gone. There is nothing that anyone can do to bring him back. He was my other half. The yin to my yang. Every day I blame myself for what happened, though I know he wouldn’t want me to. It's just so difficult to forget him. It's so difficult to move on.   
Paris needs me. But I don't know where I stand anymore. Sometimes I feel so empty that it's impossible to do anything. I'm Ladybug, but what is Ladybug without Chat Noir? I feel like a sham.   
Being on the Eiffel Tower, the place that holds so many wonderful moments; moments of laughter and teasing, to moments of passion and love, moments that I wish could've lasted forever; fills me with a cold winter storm. Chat Noir is no longer by my side. He is no longer there.   
"My Lady, I will always be here by your side."  
Such a liar.


End file.
